As it is generally known, a mobile application (sometimes referred to as an “app”) is a computer program designed to run on a mobile device such as a smartphone, tablet or watch. Mobile devices are often sold with some mobile applications that are bundled as pre-installed software. Mobile applications that are not preinstalled may be distributed through distribution platforms known as app stores. Mobile applications can also be installed manually, for example by running an Android application package on an Android device.
The widespread adoption and use of mobile applications has given rise to the need for Mobile Application Management (MAM) systems that automatically control specific mobile application functions in response to a set of mobile application management policies. For example, management of mobile applications may be important in an environment in which the mobile applications are deployed by a business enterprise to a user's mobile device, and in which the mobile applications may potentially be used to access and use secure resources belonging to the business enterprise. In such an operational environment, the enterprise may desire that access to and/or use of the enterprise's secure resources be permitted from mobile applications only in accordance with a set of mobile application management policies that are defined by the enterprise.